College Adventure
by cartoonanimespazz15
Summary: Finn begins his higher education route at the University of Ooo! What will he accomplish? Who will he fall for? What will he learn? Read to find out.
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time**

Hola people! So this is my second story: College Adventure which obviously is after my first: Time and Love Rollercoasters. So if you liked the first, you might like this one too! And if your new to my stories, WELCOME!

This is Chapter 1

* * *

The sun reached in through the window of a fresh 19-year-old Finn Mertens. He groggily arose from his full size and sighed "Today's the day." He quickly took a shower, threw on some gray sweats and a white T-shirt. "Not like I'm going to class." He gazed around his mostly empty room with content. He sighed. Then his mom called him from downstairs "Finn! Jake is here!" At that Finn grabbed his black jacket and ran downstairs. His mom greeted him with tears "Look at my Finny-boy. Off to college."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be back for vacation before you know it.." He gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be fine." Finn's dad wrapped his arm around his mother and then said "Well, son, you go on and learn until your heart's content. Try to have a good time, too. But not too much of a good time, I'm not paying tuition for you to bring back bad grades now."

Finn nodded and with a wave goodbye, he walked towards Jake's car. Jake grinned slyly "Looking pretty spiffy for your first day, bro."

"Shut up man. All I'm doing today is chilling in my dorm, making it more my style. First day's not until next week." Finn replied. Finn, Jake and their dad already moved all of his stuff over to his dorm last week, but Finn wanted to stay with his parents a little while longer before he moved himself over there, to allow himself and his parents enough closer time on the now-ending period of their lives: Kids living at home. As he and Jake drove away, he turned around to take one last look of his parents, who stood outside waving, and smiled. He turned back around and looked ahead to the unknown road that he was venturing on. "What will be there at Ooo University for me? How will my life be?" he pondered.

.

.

.

As the two official university students entered the parking lot of the university, Finn started getting really excited.

"OHHHHH MAN! What should I do first? Where should I GO first?" Finn exclaimed. Jake pulled him over towards the U directory.

"They have an ARCADE? A GYM? A FOOD COURT? BURGER KING? I might have to reconsider how long I stay back at mom's and dad's for vacation." Finn replied his mind completely blown.

Jake replied casually "Nah man, that's the freshman shock talking. I've been here for two years now and trust me, ain't nothin like going back to a home-cooked meal." They continued to walk around while Jake gave Finn an exclusive tour… of his secret hideouts. There was one in the gym, at the arcade, in the pizza place, by the girl's dorms, around the tech building and finally the one in the science building.

"… This is where me and Lady sneak out to, when the night is just going to sweet to end it short because of curfew. Whenever you need to, you can use it. Just don't be showing it to your friends. It needs to stay a secret." Jake said as he let Finn peer inside a small attic-like area that had looked to be long forgotten, a drop-down stair case that led to the sanctuary, had been painted over to look like it was never there. Finn wondered "_How did Jake find this place anyway? Hmm, an even better question is why he was in the science building in the first place. He's not too into math and science." _

Lady was Jake's college girlfriend. She's been at Ooo University a year longer than Jake. He met her after a year of being at Ooo when they took an advance viola class together. Her real name is Raini, but Jake found her so 'lady'-like, he nicknamed her Lady. They have been together only a year, but to them and the rest of the family, they could be married. And because of this, they decided that they should wait until they are done with their degrees before they got married.

"I don't think I'll really NEED to use it, but I'll still keep it a secret for you guys." Finn replied as Jake quickly pushed the stairs up, making sure no one saw. Just then, the scent of bubblegum and peppermint flushed their senses as a tall figure passed them by. She noticed them from the corner of her eye so she turned an approached, only to be awestruck by the fresh but strangely familiar face accompanied by another familiar but warm one.

"Hey Jake. And mind my asking, but who is this?" Bonnibel Babbilon questioned.

"You don't remember?" Finn asked trying his hardest to ignore the slight twinge he felt in his chest. She took a closer, harder look at him. When she realized who it was, her eyes increased in size and she threw her arms excitedly around Finn's neck.

"FINNN? No way! I haven't seen you in forever! You look so different with your hair crew cut liked that. I almost didn't recognize you." Bonnibel responded in complete shock of her friend's transformation.

Finn laughed "Almost?"

Bonnibel defended herself "Yeah, almost. I knew you looked familiar but I couldn't decide exactly who"

"Oh okay, Bonnie" Finn said sarcastically. Bonnie scoffed as she punched him in the arm "Don't mock me!" Finn looked down at his arm and then stared back at her "Was that supposed to hurt?" He looked at her disapprovingly "What a shame."

Bonnie laughed lightly and sighed "Same old Finn."

"Same old Bonnie." Finn replied.

"What are you wearing Finn? What, you dressed yourself in the dark this morning, or does this new looking Finn like to look like a two-year old dressed him?" she raised her eyebrow and smirked. Finn looked down at his attire, realizing he did in fact make a big mistake in choice of clothes. "_Maybe Jake knew we would end up running into her and that's why he 'hinted' at me changing." _A trace of red hid underneath his cheeks as he said " Yeah well…" He tried to give a good comeback but the effort was to no avail.

Bonnie grinned even wider when he didn't say anything else and said "So what are you guys doing here anyway? Especially you, Jake. You don't like science."

"Oh well, I was just showing my strangely dressed bro around. It's his first day at campus." Jake replied coolly.

"WHAT? It's your first day here? You didn't go to orientation?!" Bonnie exclaimed. Finn shook his head "Nah, Jake told me it was really boring." Bonnie scowled at Jake "Really?" Jake shakily shrugged his shoulders

"Well as an official new student guide, I have to give you a tour of the campus." Bonnie said matter-o-factly.

"Oh no, do I have to?" Finn whined. Bonnie firmly nodded "Yes, I am sure Jake didn't show you every building and depending on your classes this semester, you might have to go to all of them for studying and things along those lines." Finn sighed but followed Bonnie out. He motioned for Jake to come along but Jake didn't want to.

"I already went out on that, years ago. I know all the buildings I need to know. Plus I gotta a date with Lady tonight, so I gotta go get ready. See ya later dude!" Jake said apologetically as he ran off.

.

.

.

Finn and Bonnie went around through all the buildings and into each room, so then Finn would know their locations. Luckily, Ooo U has a block of 30-45 minutes in the day where none of the classes were occupied, so they didn't disturb anyone. Bonnie decided she would treat Finn to Burger King before showing him the dorms, so they went to the food court.

Being really packed, especially around 5, the food court usually was but oddly today it wasn't. Bonnie said "Hmm, must be because not all the students are here yet. It's a week before classes so the only students I can think of that might be here are the jocks, who prep for games this week."

Since there was no line at the register, Finn went right up to the cashier.

"Hello sir, how can I help you to have it your way today?" the cashier said

"Uhh, I would like a Chipotle Whopper, large fries and a Pepsi." Finn said, his mouth began watering as the words left.

"And for the lady?" the cashier said as he tapped Finn's order into the computer.

"I will have the Double Hamburger also with fries and a Coke." Bonnie said

Finn looked at her oddly.

"What?" She asked curiously

"Are you sure you want a DOUBLE hamburger?" Finn replied as crossed his arms, making an uneasy face.

Bonnie was confused "Why wouldn't I be sure?"

Finn said "Well….." He leaned back, looking down in her direction as a sly grin crept on to his face. "That cabooze of yours hasn't gotten any smaller since the last time I saw it." Bonnie stood agape as her cheeks tinged a red color. She started laughing and pushed Finn hard "You jerk! Shutup!"

The cashier tried to hold back a laugh "So that's a yes on the Double Hamburger then?"

"Oh don't you start too! Yes, it's a yes on the double." Bonnie whined.

Hungrier than they thought they were, Bonnie and Finn scarfed down their food within 20 minutes. Then they were off to the dorms. Bonnie showed Finn to the girls dorms first. Thankfully, there weren't any girls present, so Finn was able to roam around without the fear of walking in on someone. Bonnie then showed Finn her room, and it was quite obvious the huge room was shared. Half had been primped in pink and was clean while the other was messily arrayed with dark colored clothes, a red guitar and a few rock band CD cases. Both beds were made, one with dark blue sheets and the other with pink

"Oh sorry about the mess over there. That's my roommate, Marceline. She's not really this messy but I think its just the whole getting back into the college routine thing." Bonnie replied.

They soon left to the boys dormitories. And Bonnie had been correct in her hunch earlier, the jocks were there. They all had seemed to be really nice, a little too much to Bonnie, for Finn's liking.

"Woooo! Hey guys! Bel is back." said one of them.

"Hey Brad."

"How was YOUR summer? Did go out and show off that great little body of yours, that I know you hide under those clothes?" Brad smiled

Bonnie blushed and averted her eyes "I don't know what you mean. And I just hung out, nothing really."

"Who's this guy?" Brad scoffed

Bonnie petted Finn's arm "Oh this is my long time friend, Finn. He just got here"

"Oh so he's freshmea… I mean a freshman?" Brad said as tried to cover up his misstep of words in front of Bonnie. It didn't work. "Yes he's a freshman, and you better not try anything with him or I'll have your hide." Bonnie replied, standing on her toes to reach Brad's stature. She huffed in his face. But this only made him more eager. "You can have anything you want of me, Bel." He smirked. Bonnie blushed again, turning away from him. "Let's go to your room Finn." She said as she quickly walked away, not wanting to be near Brad for another minute. Finn read off the number of his dorm until they reached it. It had a white board attached to it which said his name, Finn Mertens. No one else's were there. "Oh it seems that you don't have a roommate." Bonnie said as she stared at the white board. "How lucky!" Finn shrugged as he got out the key and opened the door. All his valuable stuff from his house was in this room, already organized the way he liked it. " _I guess Jake must have come in here and did this, as a surprise."_ Finn thought. Bonnie just gazed at the room in awe "So these are the thoughts of Finn Mertens, or at least some of them." She walked over to his closet "So you do have a better taste in clothes! You had me worried." She smirked at him as he just rolled his eyes. She continued to look through his clothes until she caught a glimpse of her watch. "Oh my gosh! It's already 6:30. I gotta get back to my dorm! Marceline should be back from her dad's and I have to let her in because she lost her key. I'll come back to catch up with you more tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah okay. I'm kinda drained from today anyway, so I was just gonna hit the sack." Finn yawned. Bonnie nodded and as she closed the door to Finn's dorm she said "See ya tomorrow!"

Within minutes of laying down, Finn fell asleep.

As Bonnie entered the main lounge of the boys, she started to hear whistling.

"Somebody turn the heater on, cuz the hot Bel is leaving the building!" one of them said

"Bye boys." Bonnie replied nonchalantly

All the jock guys started whining.

"Noooo, come on, Bel, stay awhile" another said

"I can't, Jeremy. I have to go let my friend in." she said sternly

Jeremy hollered "Forget you friend! Doesn't she have her own key?"

Bonnie frowned "No she lost hers. Why would I have to let her in if she had hers?"

Jeremy said "Oh" And at that, Bonnie left without another word. She power-walked back over to the girl dormatories and ran up the stairs to her room, to find Marceline standing outside with her suitcase "Took you long enough." Bonnie apologized and unlocked the door, letting both of them in. Marceline trudged into the room, casting her suitcase aside and taking a seat on her bed. She grabbed her guitar while took a seat on her respective bed. "So how was your dad's?"

Marceline sighed "Same as always. Draining and not really something I want to talk about"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Bonnie replied

"Why were you late?" Marceline inquired slightly annoyed because Bonnie is rarely late for anything.

"Oh well I was showing this new student around and got hung up at the boys dormatories" Bonnie awkwardly said.

Marceline raised her eyebrow, looking at her uneasily. Bonnie quickly replied "Nothing happened, though."

"Oh good. So another new guy student huh? What was he like?" She asked relieved. Bonnie lit up "Oh my gosh, you would never guess who it is. It's Finn from Douglas Wair High!"

Marceline laughed "That dork?!"

Bonnie replied "He's not that much of a dork! He doesn't even look like one anymore…" She then realized that throughout her day with Finn, she hadn't recognized just how much he had changed. He looked much different, older, even handsomer. She suddenly felt very hot and bothered as she continued to think about Finn silently. Marceline smirked "Bon…" Bonnie turned towards her name but continued to stare off into space.

"You like him don't you?" Marceline smiled. Bonnie snapped out of her daze and blushed "WHAT? No, I don't like… No that's not… Shut up." Marceline's smile got even bigger. Bonnie abruptly said "I'm gonna take a shower."

Marceline laughed "With the look on your face a minute ago, you should take a cold one." Bonnie blushed furiously and quickly walked to the bathroom. 20 minutes later, Bonnie walked out in a white robe and white towel wrapped on her head. Marceline had fallen asleep so Bonnie decided to throw on her pajamas and hit the sack too… after she put a mustache on her sleeping friend, paying her back for her remark earlier. "Haha, let's see who'll be laughing when you wake up to darker lip tomorrow."

Bonnie hopped into bed and started drifting off to sleep. "This year will be great." She said as new Finn passed through her mind. "…_Yeah" _ she sighed as she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooo did you like Finn's first day at college? I hope you did.

Do you like Bonnie's last name? I wasn't sure so I just made something up that sounded cool. At least to me.

More to come in the next week

R&R, please!

Until Next,

Spazzy


	2. Downtown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.**

YOOOOOOOO! I know I haven't updated in a long time. BUT LET ME EXPLAIN! First I had to finish T&LR(Time and Love Rollercoasters) and then I had to study for a few quizzes and I had to write a Microbiology paper. After that I got on to an Inuyasha-watching binge. You know, the kinda binges where you watch nothing but one show until the end of it? Yeah. When you have those, you can't do little if nothing else. I stayed up till 6 or 7 in the morning for three days watching. I just LOVE Inuyasha sooo much. He reminds me of my want-to boyfriend.

Anyway, enough explaining! For this chapter, if you started hating Brad right away last chapter, like D.E. drabbles, then you will find out WHY you hate him so. There's some Finnceline, Fubblegum, and maybe (if you interpret it that way) some Fubbline. Hope you like it.

REVIEW PLZ!

This is Chapter 2

* * *

Finn woke up to a knocking on his dorm door. He fuzzily opened it to get a face full of shaving cream. Brad doubled over laughing as Finn wiped the shaving cream off on to his hand. He smirked and put his handful of shaving cream on Brad's bent down head of hair, rubbing it in. Brad lifted his head, revealing a scowl directed at Finn "Why you little…." Brad shoved Finn into his room. "Whoa… you like Marshall Lee?" Brad gazed around Finn's room which had Marshall Lee posters and CD cases scattered everywhere. "You just gained a LOT of cool points."

"Yyeah… that's nice. Could you leave now?" Finn replied as he held the door open. Brad walked towards it, but stopped in front of him "I'm sorry about the shaving cream. I have to give you props though, most freshman aren't brave enough to get back at me. You know, you look and seem right enough to be on the team. How bout it?"

"Hmm… I'll have to think about it." Finn muffled.

"Yeah man, you do that, I gotta head to practice now." Brad said, quickly leaving Finn's dorm.

Finn scoffed. "What a wad. Probably just a ruse to get me to come down there and throw a pie in my face or something." He looked at his bed side clock. It was 11:00 AM. " I can go see if Jake's back from his date with Raini." He took a quick shower, got dressed and went on a search for Jake's dorm. He saw a door with 'Jake Mertens' written on it, had been left open and waltzed in. Jake had been lying face down on his bed. He was drooling a lot, evident of the puddle of spittle right beneath where his head fell of the side. "Ughh… he must be hung over again. He'll be out all day…" Finn frowned. _"What can I do now?" _He left the boys' dorms and began aimlessly wandering around . He soon bumped into a familiar pale face.

"Hey! Did you learn how to walk from a demented old lady or what?!" Marceline said in too much of a more tired than angry mood to even look at who it was.

"Oh… sorry. Wait… Marceline?" Finn questioned as he studied the long black haired, gray clothed beauty that stood before him.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Marceline replied as she turned to look at Finn. Taken aback by the very familiar but very much changed person in front of her eyes, she hesitantly asked "…Finn?"

"In the flesh." Finn smirked as he gestured to his entire body. "_Why is everyone so surprised? First Bonnie, now her. Was I really that bad before?"_

Marceline, completely stunned, poked his face in random places. "Wow, I guess Bonnie was right. You really have changed."

Finn was slightly flattered but kept it hidden. "She was talking about me?"

"Yeah, she said that you were going here now and that you completely changed. I didn't believe her, though, because you were such an enormous dork before." Marceline chuckled.

"Hey!" Finn replied a little offended. "What? It's not a lie. I mean you even wore a blue dress because you bet me and Bonnie you could." Marceline smiled.

"Oh yeah. You guys still owe me $200, for doing that." Finn responded as he ran a hand through his hair.

"PSHH, like we'd give YOU $200. You'd probably just go buy yourself another dress!" Marceline laughed even more. Finn began laughing with her "No, no. I like the more casual look now. Nothing more than a skirt and a REALLY nice shirt." Marceline pushed him in the arm "You see! You're still such a dork."

"Yeah…" Finn began "Hey, did you want to hang out today? I was going to with Jake but he's hung-over…"

Marceline quickly scoffed "Really? Raini kinda is too. But I wouldn't blame them, it's only a few days til classes start, might as well get it out of the system."

Finn nodded "That actually makes sense. But I still wouldn't because its too close to the start of the semester. …Soo is that a yes?"

"Yeah! Let me get Bonnie out here so we can do it up all together." Marceline answered

Finn questioned "Where is she anyway? I would of thought I'd bump into her, with her being new student guide and all." Marceline put her hands on her hips "I not good enough for you Finn?"

"Well if you put that way…" Finn flirtatiously replied as he moved a little closer to Marceline. She smirked, pushing him back "You weirdo. I'll be back with Bonnie in like five minutes. Try not to fantasize about me while I'm gone, hmm?"

"For THAT long? Ugh, that's sheer torture Marceline!" Finn jokingly argued. Marceline rolled her eyes and headed towards the girls' dorms. _"Jeez Bonnie was right…like always. Finn's way hotter now!" _she thought as she reached her dorm doorway. Bonnie was sitting on her bed, engrossed by a textbook for the Intro to Marine Biology class that she and Marceline were taking together. It looked like she was almost done with it. Marceline rolled her eyes. "You're the only person I know that would finish reading a textbook for a class before it's even started!" _"Not like the book is too long, but still."_

"I like to be prepared. Is that really such a bad thing?" Bonnie responded without looking up from the book.

Marceline sighed "Whatever. Finn invited me to hang out and you should really get some fresh air, so you're coming too."

Bonnie sucked her teeth "…I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'm almost done and I did tell him I would catch up with him more today anyway." She set the book aside and stretched as she rose from her bed.

"Alright, let's go." She yawned. The two roommates quickly left their chamber as Bonnie followed Marceline outside. The glaring sun punished Bonnie for being inside so long, blinding her for a few seconds. She tripped on one of the stairs, almost falling, but thankfully Finn, who had been patiently waiting outside, caught her. "Klutz much?"

"No, she's been inside reading in our dorm with the lights off and the shades only slightly open. I made her come out here." Marceline replied slightly annoyed as Bonnie stood on her own. Her eyes finally adjusted to the light as she said "Thanks Finn, I'm fine now."

"Alright, well where did you ladies want to go?" Finn asked

Marceline replied wearily "I really would rather not stay on campus… It's too boring. How about…"

"Downtown! Finn probably hasn't explored it yet!" Bonnie suggested

Marceline nodded, replacing her bad mood with an excited one "That'll be fun. Let's go!" The now trio happily marched downtown. They then hopped on the shuttle bus which would take them through the main street of the outdoor mall. Finn was struck in awe at how many beautiful stores they had. Marceline and Bonnie pulled him into a few, making him watch them try on different outfits, even making him try on some himself. _"Maybe they just suggested downtown to have a reason to shop." _Finn pondered as he held their bags while they looked for more stuff. He spotted a video game store and smiled mischievously _"They shall pay…." _ He dragged his girly friends into the video game store. They sat with the bags in the chairs near the door, trying to look as indifferent as possible though they were slightly upset. Finn gazed in content at all the games that were available. "No way, they have Black Noir… the new Grand Theft Auto… Castlevania… the new Tekken… Military Warfare 3… Battlefield 4… even Aveyond!" He grabbed all of them and approached the cashier counter.

"Wow someone has got a taste for games." The cashier was amazed at his choices. "You seem like long-time gamer, why haven't I seen you before?"

"Oh well I'm a freshman at Ooo University. I just got here yesterday." Finn replied.

The cashier responded "Really? I go there to, man. I'm a junior on scholarship for the football team. Name's Matthew, you can just call me Matt though."

"Oh cool. Wait… I saw the football team yesterday, I don't remember seeing you there." Finn questioned.

Matt motioned to the counter "This is my on-break job, so whenever we go on semester break, I have to be here for 8 hours a day." Finn nodded "Ahh."

"So you saw the rest of the guys huh? They try any tricks on you?" Matt inquired knowingly.

"Not really. I mean Brad tried this morning." Finn started. " Nothing too big, just some shaving cream to the face, but I took what was on my face and slammed it on his head while he was bent over laughing, so…." Then he laughed "And then because of that and the fact that I like Marshall Lee he asked me to be on the team. But it's probably just another prank right?"

Matt shook his head "Actually no. Brad never jokes about putting someone on the team. And it doesn't surprise me that he asked you. You're legit. I mean look at these games!" He featherly gestured to the games on the counter. He rung them up and put them inside a black copyrighted Gamezone bag. "I'm guessing you said no?"

"I told him, I'd think about." Finn said as he grabbed the bag.

"You should do it, man. It'll open doors for you, I promise." Matt nodded, crossing his arms.

"You seem like a nice guy. I'll take your word for it. I still want to think about it, though." Finn said as he motioned to Marceline and Bonnie they were leaving. Matt noticed and he was surprised "You know those girls?"

Finn replied "Yeah. I've known them for a long time. Seems like the whole football team knows Bonnie. I guess Marceline too. Brad especially. Hey, what's the story between Bonnie and Brad? There were some obvious things I noticed when she was giving me a tour of the campus and we ended up in the guy dorms…"

Matt began "Uhh…" He glanced at Bonnie and chuckled "… It's not really my story to tell…"

"Alright then. See you Monday, I guess." Finn said as he walked away towards the door.

"Oh nah, man, I live in the dorm's too, I just come in around 11:00 so you'll see me. I mean, you will if you're a normal college student and stay up 'til 1:00 in the morning nearly everyday." Matt laughed. Finn smiled and left to catch up with Bonnie and Marceline.

"Ugh, that was torture." Marceline griminiced as she messaged her right temple. Bonnie nodded.

Finn smiled teethly as he draped an arm over each girl's shoulders. "Well, now you guys know how it felt to sit and watch you guys try on a bagillion outfits."

"I just didn't think it would be so long…." Bonnie sighed. Finn replied with a sly grin on his face "That's what she said…."

Both girls blushed and then burst into laughter. "Nasty, nasty jazz!" They said in unison as they high-fived each other, still laughing. Finn broke away from the two, bowed and said with a hint of an English accent "Well, would you two fine ladies, accept the treat of a fine dinner, from a nasty jazzman?" Marceline and Bonnie curtsied and replied again in unison "It would be our pleasure." They trio laughed altogether, making more jokes as they walked to the nearest restaurant, Noodles. They each ordered their favorites and sat down. Within 15 minutes, a waiter had come and served them. While they ate, they talked about what happened in the year it had been from the last time they had really hung out. Finn hesitated but asked "Soo, what's the deal with Brad?"

Bonnie and Marceline, previously laughing, had fell silent on the mention of his name. Marceline forked a roll up of chicken alfredo into her mouth and Bonnie did the same with her spaghetti. Finn felt awkward "Come on guys, you can tell me. It's Finn, remember?"

Bonnie swallowed her mouthful and said "…Well it all started a year ago, when I first came to campus. If you remember, Marceline was already here for a whole semester before I came because she didn't want to bother with all the high school stuff that goes on in the last semester of senior year…" Finn nodded. Bonnie continued "Well, Marceline was and still is on the swim team, and knowing how good I was at swimming, she recommended me to the swim coach, Rachel Magnusin. Ms. Magnusin had me tryout and thought I had potential so she put me on the team."

"It was because of Bonnie and me that the team won first place last year in the final swim meet/tournament." Marceline chimed in.

Bonnie nodded "Anyway, after we won, we found out that the football players also won their championship game and because of that Brad… threw a party to celebrate." Finn sat back in his chair, cupping his fist in the other hand. Bonnie still continued "At the party, we were all having a good time and stuff, I was chatting it up with Brad, getting to know him a little better and he hands me a drink."

"Little did she know, something was wrong with that drink. It was spiked. I had been standing over by some of our swim-mates when I saw Jeremy put something in a green drink. He gave it to Brad and he gave it to Bonnie." Marceline stated as she put another forkful of her pasta into her mouth.

"Yeah. Marceline came over, told me she just remembered that she lost something in our dorm and she needed my help to find it. So we left, and after I heard what Marceline said, we never went back." Bonnie finished. She took a sip of water and finished her spaghetti while looking intently at Finn.

"Are you still on the swim team?" Finn asked.

Bonnie nodded "But of course. I couldn't let Ms. Magnusin down, because of what happened. It wasn't her fault. And let's face it this chick..." She cocked her head at Marceline, trying to cut through the building tension with a small joke "couldn't carry the team all by herself." Marceline rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh whatever."

Finn sat stunned "Wow… That gives me a lot to think about then." Marceline and Bonnie stared at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"Well, this morning, before I bumped into you…" Finn replied as he gestured to Marceline "Brad asked me if I would be on the team. I didn't think too much of it at the time, because just before he asked me he sprayed shaving cream all over my face. But then at Gamezone, one of the football players, Matthew, who works there, told me that Brad doesn't joke around with putting students on the roster of football. He said I should accept the position because it would open doors for me. Now... hearing this... I'm not so…"

Bonnie cut him off "You should do it!" Finn looked at her confused "Wait…what?"

"Not all of the football players are like that. Most, if not all except for Brad and Jeremy, are really nice like Matthew. Brad's just the team captain, and because of that title, he's big-headed." Bonnie responded. Marceline nodded "Yeah, you should accept the position, Finn."

"You guys really think I should do it?" Finn replied surprised.

"Yes. Yes we do." Bonnie and Marceline said in unison.

Finn shrugged "Guess its decided then. Ooo University just got themselves another football player." Bonnie and Marceline celebrated "Alright! Wooo!" Finn looked at his watch. It was 9:30.

"You guys ready to leave?" Marceline nodded "Yeah." She and Finn finished their food and the triad made their way back to the girl dorms. Marceline and Bonnie each hugged Finn.

"It was great hanging out with you today. Just like old times!" Marceline eagerly said.

Finn smiled back at her "Yeah, it was. We should reestablish those old times over the next few years."

"We definitely should." Bonnie replied. "How about tomorrow?"

"Uhh, maybe. I'm gonna go sign up for the team tomorrow and I don't know exactly what I am supposed to do or how long it'll take." Finn said as he scratched his head.

Bonnie asked "Well what classes are you taking this semester?"

Finn thought for a second and the said "Uhh… General Biology I, Algebra….English I and…Psychology I."

"Cool, we're taking psych too!" Bonnie replied as Marceline nodded.

Finn jokingly questioned "Do you guys do EVERYTHING together?

Marceline scoffed "No. We do take other classes without each other, but we try to take at least two classes together. You wouldn't believe how much easier it is when you have someone else to bounce your ideas off on. "

Finn thought about it and then nodded "You make a good point. … Well bye guys. And if I don't see you over the weekend, I'll see you in class!" He began walking towards the guy dorms

"BYE FINN!" The girls said in unison as they went inside.

Finn turned back raising two fingers in an effort to sign goodbye. Then he remembered what he said _"Ooo University just got themselves another football player." _An image of Brad popped in his head. He sneered "And I'll be the best player they got. So good, they'll make me captain and kick him off."

* * *

**A/N:  
**SOOOOOO? How was it? Did I make the dragons in your bellies erupt like volcanoes, creating more hatred for Brad?

(^^^^This is a Harry Potter book reference, I think book 6.^^^^)

Anybody like the Finnceline banter? Fubblegum tidbits? There are more, baking in the oven, as we speak.

I promise to have the next chapter up within a week.

~~~~RXR~~~~

Until the next,

Spazzaye


	3. Joining

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time**

Hola guys! Just as I promised, only a day late. Hoping you guys weren't to agitated waiting. Oh and I have some awesome advice! If any of you watch Inuyasha, then you'll know who it is. Do as Infinity is like one of the best Japanese bands ever! I recommend them to anyone and everyone who will listen! Sorry for spam. I just really love their songs: Fukai Mori and Shinjistu no Uta meaning Deep Forest and Song of Truth respectively.

Anyway this is Chapter 3, sorry no Marceline or Bubblegum in this one. They are mentioned though.

* * *

Finn walked into the dorm house, to see Matt sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Hey. I was able to make it back early." He said tiredly.

"Must be nice, being able to go to bed before midnight." Finn replied

Matt laughed "Hahaha, not really because I'm a bit of an insomniac. And I'm so used to going to bed after midnight, that I just can't fall asleep, yet, I'm so tired."

Finn took a seat by Matt on the couch. After about a minute he realized he was more exhausted than he thought he was. "What you watchin?" Finn yawned.

"Umm. Dunno really. I just turned it on and found this. I didn't really want to look for the remote, so I left it on this channel." Matt yawned back.

"So you wouldn't mind if I popped in one of the games I got today, then?" Finn said.

Matt replied "As long as you don't mind that I play with you." Finn shook his head "Nope. Don't mind at all"

"Alright then. What did you want to play?" Finn smirked "... Tekken then, maybe GTA."

"O ho ho, so freshmen's gots some gall huh? Well sir, let's make this a bit more interesting,, shall we?" Matt replied misheviously

Finn smirked but asked knowingly "How interesting?"

Matt chuckled "Well the loser of most of the three separate fights in Tekken has to buy the winner, whatever choice of lunch they want. The one with the least amount of money and less expensive car in GTA has to cook dinner… for the whole team."

Finn thought about it and said "You drive a hard bargain but I'll take it." He stretched out his hand and Matt shook it. "We have a deal then."

They started playing Tekken. Finn chose Law while Matt chose Lee. They fought and fought until Finn won the first round. Finn started rubbing it in Matt's face but Matt warned him that they still had two more fights to go. They continued, Finn chose Law again and Matt chose King I. Finn came out victorious again. They played the last fight. Finn still remained with Law while Matt chose Jack. This time Matt won. Because Finn won the majority of the fights, he won the Tekken part of the bet. "How did you do that?" Matt asked amazed at his skill. "You can never go wrong with that Law." Matt nodded. "Now onto GTA." They played Grand Theft Auto a long while, not really paying attention to the time. Numerous amount of times, one had stolen a car from the other, driving off into the sunset with the first owner of car's girl in the passenger's seat. They laughed and steamed on/off, enjoying each other's company a lot, forming a bond between each other. For the GTA portion of the deal, Matt was victorius, though it was very close. Matt rubbed it in Finn's face. "Haha. You see I told you it wasn't over. Now you gotta cook dinner for the whole team."

"Yeah well, you gotta buy me lunch and I know the perfect place! Tres expensive" Matt laughed "That doesn't sound good." He paused to think. "What time is it?" Matt asked as he looked to the kitchen which had a microwave that had record of the time. It blared a green 3:17 AM. "Ahh man. I should get to bed . Luckily I don't have early shift tomorrow." He clicked off the game and started putting things away. Finn helped. When everything was put away and they were standing around in the dark, they made their way towards their dorm rooms. As Matt walked towards his, Finn noticed that it was directly beside his own. "Hey Matt, we're like neighbors." Finn said as he pointed to the two doors.

Matt smiled "So we are. Nice." Finn nodded and yawned "Well it was nice video gaming with you, man. We should do it again."

"Yeah man, for sure." Matt replied

"Hey, what does the team like to eat anyway?" Finn asked remembering he was making dinner the next day.

Matt answered "They like anything. I mean we're football players, so we can eat pretty much anything. Just no sardines or anchovies. Nobody eats those… Speaking of the team, did you decide on joining or not?"

Finn quickly replied "Oh yeah. Yeah I decided I was gonna join the team." Matt high-fived him "Great, that means we can become even better friends, you know?" Finn nodded "Yeah. Well I'll see you tomorrow." They both ventured in their respective rooms and closed the door. Finn collapsed on his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes, and feel asleep.

.

.

.

Finn awoke at 10:00 AM. He quickly got showered, dressed and went looking for Jake. He was excited to tell him what he had done in the last 12-20 hours. He found Jake in his room strumming a guitar. "What up, bro?" Jake asked, his eyes closed. "How did you know it was me?" Finn said surprised.

"After I woke up from my hangover yesterday evening, someone told me you were looking for me. I was sure you found me in my room yesterday, knew I'd be out for pretty much all day and decided to come back tomorrow, today." Jake explained

Finn replied " Good call 'cause that's exactly what I did."

Jake opened his eyes and whispered "I know everything."

"Oooookaaayyy? Anyway I wanted to tell you what happened to me yesterday…"

Jake set down the guitar and fully faced Finn "Spill…"

Finn began "Okay, well yesterday, before I came to check on you, Brad tried to play a prank on me."

Jake shook his head "I know what that's like. Luckily I proved too cool to be pranked on. He even asked me to be on the team but Lady likes me the way I am, a strong musician so I declined."

"That's exactly what happened to me!" Finn replied amazed

"Well what did you say?" Jake asked his curiosity aroused.

Finn said "Well, I told HIM I would think about it. But then I met up with Marceline and Bubblegum, hung out with them for a while and they told me I should do it. Matt too. So I decided to accept."

"Well good for you, Finn… But what are you waiting for? Go tell them!" Jake hollered, pushing Finn to the door. "I want you to come with me."

"Alright, let's go." Jake groaned. The two brothers left their dorm and made their way to the fitness center. It was huge! Then again, it was most likely because of the number of sports that it supported. There was swimming, boxing, baseball, basketball, football, tennis, softball, hockey, ice skating and curling. A directory stood in the center of the first floor. The football headquarters were in the right wing of the building in 1596. Finn and Jake strolled to that very room and were amazed at its enormity. A very large man approached the two brothers and barked "What is your business here?"

"Hello sir, I was asked by a fellow team member to join the team and I came here to accept it." Finn replied respectively

The man turned around and surveyed the room "Alright who told the freshmeat he could be admitted on the team?"

Brad spoke up "I told him, Coach. He's got the stature, the brains and he's got spunk. Just what we need in the new linebacker."

Coach thought about it for a while as he massaged his chin. He turned back to Finn and looked him over "Stand straight!" he howled as he circled Finn. "Hmmm… you're right Brad he does look like he could be right for the new linebacker. We'll try him out to see… And what are you doing here?" He turned toward Jake now, who cowered at his enormous voice. "I'm just here for moral support, sir. I don't want to be on the team ."

"Oh… and why is that?" Coach a vile type of curiosity forming inside as he bent over marginally to stare Jake in the eyes.

"Well, with all do respect, sir, my girlfriend doesn't go for these type of activities. She didn't stop me from doing so, but because I would rather her happy than slightly upset, I declined the opportunity." Jake responded, slightly scared. "I see." The coach responded casually

The coach stood erect and circled again to Finn "What is your relation to this man?"

"He's my brother, sir." Finn replied. "Yet, you want to join the team, while he does not?"

Finn sighed "Well, sir, I do not have a girlfriend. And both my friends who are girls, that live on campus told me I should join, so here I am."

Coach chuckled and turned to the rest of the team "Let this be a lesson to you, gents, keep women as friends, never as a partner." The rest of the team laughed and resumed what they were previously doing. The coach turned back to a slightly angry Finn and a horrified Jake. "It was just a joke. Trust me, I have my own battle axe at home and though she can be a handful, I still love that woman as much as I did when I first laid my eyes on her…." The Coach said warmly. "Alright, sonny, so you want to join the football team huh? Well you'll have to prove to me your worthy of my training. Let's go to the field." Finn and Jake then followed the coach outside to the rich football field of green grass. But before Finn could take in the marvelous view, the coach screamed "DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY!" Finn quickly fell to the floor and did 50 push-ups in 5 minutes. The coach then said for Finn to run around the perimeter of the field for 10 times which he could done within 20 minutes. The coach had Finn kick the ball as far as he could. Most of the footballs landed over the pitchfork. They went through the rest of all of the football drills that the coach could think of and Finn passed each with ease. After all had been finished, Coach had Finn take a shower and meet him in his office.

"I haven't seen such potential since Brad first got here. You are truly remarkable. It would be an honor to have you join the team." Coach said gratifyingly

"Thanks, Coach" Finn replied

Coach continued "We'll start you off as linebacker, just to see how much you like it and if you do we'll move you up. If anything, you could be back-up quarterback by the end of this semester."

Finn smiled _"Ha, then I can replace Brad and he'll never be able to try something like that with Bonnie or Marceline ever again._" "Alright, Coach."

"You did well. Now get out of here, go have some fun. You shouldn't be cooped up in here, on your first week of being on campus. I'll have Brad bring you in on Tuesday." Coach smiled. Finn nodded and walked out of the office. Jake, who was patiently sitting outside, greeted him "Hey, so how did it go?"

"I'm in. But Coach says he's going to let me enjoy my first week here and have Brad come get me on Tuesday instead." Finn replied.

Jake said "Wow, that sounds pretty cool. He's nicer than he looks."

"Yeah. He is." Finn said as they walked away.

.

.

.

"Well, how bad was he?" Brad asked Coach as the two sat on in his office.

Coach replied "Actually he shows as much potential as you did when you first came to this University."

Brad nodded "Okay so you guys have the quarterback, for when I leave here for the big leagues now, so why do I still have to be here?"

"Because we need someone to train the boy, and I don't have the stamina, I once had before to teach him." Coach said.

Brad sighed "So this brat gonna be following me around everywhere? I don't need that. I got a reputation to uphold, you know.

Coach gritted through his teeth "No. I would actually prefer that he didn't after the stunt you pulled with those swim team girls last year."

"Whatever, what do you want me to do then?" Brad sucked his teeth and flicked his hand.

"I want you to train him during practice. No more than that." Coach replied sternly.

Brad nonchalantly said as he walked to the door "Fine by me. Long as I don't have to lug him around, where important people can see me."

"Heed my words, Brad." Coach responded warningly.

Brad waved his hand lazily "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He walked away leaving the Coach shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N:**

So I know, not that fun of a chapter because Marceline and Bubblegum weren't there...

BUT! The day is not over. It's only about 2:00 pm in the story now.

I have no hints, truly. I can't think of any good ones. Soooo...

I want to know what you guys think will happen!

REVIEW PLEASE

Until the next,

Spazzaye


	4. English and Math

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

HEY YOU GUYS! I know it's been FOREVER since I updated this story. And the reason is not so much that I forgot about it, but more that I forgot when I last updated it. I came on here about a week or so ago and saw the last update was in April and I was like "HOLY CRAPBALLS! Gotta update this, like now." And because of that you guys are getting two chapters in a day! Yay for you! It was going to be three in a day but I needed to add a little more to chapter 6 because it doesn't meet my 2,000 word minimum quite yet. Chapter 5 is a beefy chapter but there's... nope not going to say.

Anyway here you go! Love you guys for sticking with me.

This is Chapter 4.

* * *

The weekend came and went by fast. Jake took Finn all over the state on various road trips because he didn't want him getting lost. It really was just a ruse to go to all the parties that Jake had been invited to by his best buds, Gary nicknamed "The Lady Killer", twin friends: t and t, and Tiffany, who Finn never liked too much. Jake got crazy drunk at each party so Finn had to be the responsible one and drive back each time. He wasn't too mad, but he would have much rather be hanging out with Bonnie and or Marceline than being his drunkard of a brother's chauffeur. Nonetheless, he was really happy when Monday, the first day of classes, came around.

"Whoo, time to learn stuff! Now what do I have today again?" Finn pondered as he fished out his schedule from his already ready bag. It had every book he was to be using for that semester in it. "Oh I have English I, College Algebra and General Psychology I today… soooo I don't need this." He pulled out his General Biology I textbook and lab manual from his bag, placing it on his nearby desk. He then slung his backpack over his shoulders, grabbed his schedule and walked out of his room. He bumped into Brad, again.

"You gotta watch where you're going fresh-meat. Aye! Look at you! All prepped out. Off to first day of classes?" Brad replied feigning wonderment as he looked up and down at Finn. Finn had chosen a casual dress up outfit to don today. Finn rolled his eyes "As a matter of fact, I am. Gotta dress to impress, unlike some people I'm sure."

Brad scoffed "Was that supposed to be an insult? You got a long way to go before you can even think to affect me man." He hit Finn hard with his shoulder as he walked back to his room "Especially with that lame stab, didn't even leave a mark."

Finn rubbed and circled his shoulder around "Brad, what a di… Oh man! I'm late." He raced out of the dorms toward a building called Jen Bailey Hall and looked for room 115. He took a deep breath to calm down and opened the door, to find a computer lab with a several people sitting at computers.

All who were there, looked up towards him as he entered through the door. They soon looked away. One woman looked to Finn again and quickly said "Teach hasn't arrived yet."

Finn took a seat at the computer beside hers "Oh…"

"I totally could tell by your face that, you were worried you were late. You are, only a little but teach will never know because he's late too… I'm Layonna Stacey Persons but I usually just go by LSP 'cause my name is sooo long." She smiled at him confidently as she reached her hand out.

"Oh, I'm Finn Mertens." Finn smiled back and shook her hand.

Her smile widened and she winked "A hawt name for a hawt boy I see."

Finn blushed "Heheh, uhh… thanks, LSP." As he took out the reading they were supposed to have for the day, a man in a suit shirt and khakis burst in the room. He had been out of breath and was sweating a little as he put his satchel and jacket on what seemed to be the teacher's desk.

"Well…" He sighed and took multiple breaths "I…apologize for my tardiness.. Wait, 1 ,2 ,3 ,4 ,5 ,6 ,7 ,8 ,9 ,10 ,11 ,12 ,13 ,14 ,15…" He counted all the heads in the room and then clapped his hands "Well, I am overjoyed that none of you left, though I would not have reprimanded you for doing so, as the time limit of waiting for a late teacher is 15 minutes. Due to this, I am granting all of you 15 extra credit points, to show my gratitude for your patience."

A bustle of surprised chatter erupted from the group as one man yelled "Woop, woop!" Finn smiled as he turned to LSP who was smiling cheekily and giving him a thumbs up. The teacher continued with introducing himself as Mr. White and had each of the students introduce themselves. As it finally rounded to Finn, he gulped and said "Uhh… My name is Finn Mertens. It's my first semester here at Ooo University. I like math a little more than I like English class and that's mainly because of how long it takes to write papers. With math, you just put numbers into the right equation and you're done, that's it."

"Well English can be just that. You just have to find the right topic for you, one that you're passionate about and let your emotions flow through. Many papers can be written in a short amount of time if you do that. That's the reason why I am here. I am here to help you find that topic, the right equation for you, if you will, in writing. Well now that we all know a little more about each other, I would like you to turn to the person next to you, get to know them a little bit MORE and then write a page for turn in, on their background, their problem areas in writing and how well you think they will do in this class. We're dubbing this assignment: the Neighbor Page…Alright… Go!"

Finn turned immediately to a toothily smiling LSP. She told him that she was an only child and she lived in an apartment alone after clashing heads with her parents on numerous occasions. They still love her as their little princess, but as a family, they decided it would be more peaceful if she lived in an apartment and came home ever so often. She then told Finn that her most problem area is that she almost always diverges from the topic of her paper, usually because it's just too boring.

"Like, I start thinking of how if the subjects of the topic had like names and lives and junk like that and how they would all interact in a big drama. For example, I was writing this one paper about car accidents and I used this guy named Stu as a hypothetical example. Stu was texting while he was driving and in doing so, he ran a stoplight and T-Boned another car. Stu was found unconscious and had to be taken to the hospital while the driver of the other car was killed. The driver of the other car turned out to be Stu's mistress, Jane, who Stu was actually texting to arrange one last rendevous because over time Stu's wife, Marilyn, started becoming suspicious of Stu's more frequent late night office call-ins and finally confronted him about it that morning. Stu had put her suspicions at ease, but to ensure his safety he had to end things quickly. Then the police had to get involved because they had to make sure this was just an accident, and asked Marilyn a lot of questions of the morning of the accident. She revealed to them the details of the argument she had with Stu that morning and through their snooping of Jane's apartment found a few things they identified as Stu's, that lead them to the conclusion of Jane and Stu's affair confirming Marilyn's intuitions, though they did not reveal this conclusion to her. All the while, Stu is in a coma, physically and mentally is having an out-of body experience, watching all of this unfold before his eyes and having no ability to do anything…..you see what I mean? Anyway, that story became so crazy elaborate and I got so into it, that by the time I had to turn it in, I was only 75% done with the paper's actual topic. I had to turn it in because time was up, but luckily my teacher gave me a B for the actual topic portion. And turns out she was so intrigued by the narrative that I wrote, she turned it into a state-wide writing contest and I got first place, but that's beside the point. " She rambled

Finn nodded "That's sounds really cool. And yeah I see what you mean, you get carried away. I'm sure Mr. White will help with that though. As for me, I only have an older brother. I wanted the full college experience, so I decided to live on campus, much to my mom's disappointment. I think my main problem with writing is commas. I don't think I put enough in. I know that doesn't seem too much of a problem compared to yours but I really struggle with that."

LSP shook her head "No, Finn. That problem is legit. Commas are kind of hard to know where to place. There are so many other options! You could put a semi-colon to indicate two different sentences that relate to each other, or you could just put a period or you could separate the dependent clause from the independent clause, or from a conditional word like However. It can be very confusing."

"Alright, there's only 30 minutes left of class. If you haven't already started, I'm calling for everyone to start writing the Neighbor Page. As soon as you are finished, print it out, place it on my desk and you are free to leave. You still need to print it out if you don't finish and it is okay if you don't finish. The purpose of this assignment was only for me to get a taste of your writing style. So long that you turn it in, you will get all points for the assignment, regardless." Mr. White announced

Finn and LSP turned to their computers and began typing the assignment. LSP finished first but shortly after Finn also did. They meet outside the classroom.

"That was a little fun." LSP smiled. Finn smiled back "Yeah I guess. It was pretty easy, I kinda hope the rest of this semester is like that, at least for this class." He looked at his watch. It was 9:15. "Well I gotta go, or I'll be late for my next class. It starts at 9:30"

"Oh yeah, what class is that?" LSP questioned

Finn replied "College Algebra."

She grimaced "Oh that does not sound fun. I took that a couple semesters ago and my teacher was Mrs. Meyers. She was horrible, a lot of people want her fired."

Finn felt a little relieved "I guess I'm glad I don't have her then. I have Karen Knaus"

"Aww, you're like so lucky! She's wonderful, I retook it with her and got an A so you'll be fine. You better get going though, she doesn't appreciate people being late. She never rebukes them but she still doesn't appreciate it" LSP warned.

Finn nodded curtly, checked his watch again and bolted in the direction of the other building which held his other class. Just as he left the door he heard LSP shout "We should study together sometime!" He threw her a thumbs up and continued on his way.

In College Algebra, the time fly by as Mrs. Knaus went over the syllabus and refreshed the class a little bit on previous math skills. She was pretty, kind and soft-spoken but none of these impaired her teaching. LSP was right. Then it was the class he was looking most forward to: General Psychology I. It wasn't so much the class but Bonnie and Marceline were going to be taking this class with him and that made him excited.

It turned out that Psych I was being taught in the same building as his English I class so he made his back over to Jen Bailey Hall. He looked around for the room 105 which was a corner and a hallway away from his English class. As he entered the classroom, noting he was about 5 minutes early, he was noticed by brunette and slick-black head sitting in the front row.

"Finn!" Bonnie grinned as she moved her backpack so he could sit in the seat to her right. _"She saved a seat for me?"_ he thought as he took advantage of her gesture, slightly pleased. "Hey Bonnie, Marceline." He said as he leaned over to get a look at Marceline who sat to Bonnie's left. "Hey. You're looking pretty sexy today." Marceline responded nonchalantly. Bonnie blushed slightly, side glancing at Finn, who just laughed "Thanks."

"So Finn, how's the first day of classes been?" Bonnie asked, in an effort to change the subject.

Finn replied "Not too bad. I made a new friend in English I and College Algebra was crazy easy."

Bonnie said "That's good. Who's this new friend?"

"Her name is Layonna Stacey Persons, but she just goes by LSP." Finn answered

"You met LSP! She is so funny. She's like really good at making stories." Marceline interjected. Bonnie nodded.

Finn countered "I know, she told me about them. How do you guys know her?"

"We took a Creative Writing class with her a few semesters ago. Her stories were always the talk of the class." Bonnie answered.

"How come she's in English I then? Wouldn't you have had to take English I first before Creative Writing?" Finn pondered

Marceline responded "Yeah but what happened with her is she transferred here from a different college and at first, Ooo took her initial English classes she had at the other college but then they renounced it because of some new rule a couple semesters ago and now she has to take the first year of English again."

Finn was surprised "Aww, that sucks." Bonnie and Marceline both nodded. "Yeah but she really loves writing so it's not like she minds too much." Bonnie replied. As they continued talking about various things, more and more students came in. Bonnie said "I wonder what the teacher will be like. From what I hear, she's got her M.D., a Ph.D. in Neuroscience and a Bachelor's in Psychology."

"Wow, she sounds crazy accomplished. She must be kinda old though." Finn replied.

After a while, a rather classy dressed student who previously was sitting in the back, moved, placing her things on the front desk. The three looked at each other curiously and then Marceline spoke up "Hey… umm… that's the teacher's desk. I mean I can appreciate a daredevil when I see one, but you don't look like someone who likes too much trouble." Marceline smirked at the woman as she(woman) sauntered up to her relaxing figure(Marceline). The woman smirked back at Marceline and said loud enough for the whole class to hear

"I appreciate your concern, but I am the teacher."

* * *

**A/N:**

SOOOOOO did you like it?

I'm not going to put too much here because that's going to the chapter 5 close out. I don't want to hold you up here when you could be reading chapter 5.

I just want to know if you liked LSP's appearance! Do you think her having creative writing is a good skill set for her, you know, compared to LSP on the show?

Post your reviews for LSP and the little Fubblegum interaction on this one please!

Review plz!

I'll see you in a little bit, ;)

Spazzaye


	5. Psychology and a Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

Hola guys! As said in last chapter this one is BEEFY. But I had to make up for not posting in a while! Hope none of you are too mad at me for that, but I will not retort if you are a little mad. It's been three months for pete's sake!

Anyway, I'm not telling you what's going on in this chapter because it's juicy and I don't want to ruin it. So tempting though!

This is Chapter 5. (BTW I recommend listening to Treasure by Bruno Mars by the end of this story. It kinda goes with it. Sorry to the young readers! The song has ONE bad word. This story is a trike steamy too.)

* * *

A surprised "WHAT?" erupted from everyone in the class, especially Marceline. The teacher, satisfied with the looks of shock on each of her students, resumed her position at the teacher's desk. "My name is Dr. Khadijah W. Diouf and I'll be your psychology teacher this semester." She gazed around at the still stunned faces of her students "I guess I'll need to explain myself…"

A male student perked up "You look so young!"

"I'll take that as a compliment…" She continued grinning " But you're right, I am young. I won't tell you my current age, but I will tell you that I received my Ph.D. when I was 21 and got my M.D. when I was 25. I am currently working in through my residency to become a neurologist. Now you guys can guess as much as you want, come to my office hours and debate with me, and even if you deduced my actual age, I will not tell you whether you're right or not, so please don't waste precious time you could be using to study, on it. My last name is verily confusing, as it is French, so you may call me Dr. Khadijah or Dr. D if that makes it easier." Dr. D stated. She sighed "Now let's start this monster off with a discussion of the syllabus…"

After taking about half the class to explain the syllabus, the teacher used the rest of her time asking the class what psychology meant. Bonnie promptly gave the book answer " Psychology is the study of the mind, the psyche if you will."

"Yes… Thank you…I'm sorry what is your name?" Dr. D outstretched her hand.

Bonnie responded " I'm Bonnibel Babbilon, but I just go by Bonnie."

" Well, thank you Bonnie, for providing us with the dictionary definition…BUT, when I ask 'What does psychology mean?', I'm asking what it means to you. Why are you taking this class? I understand some of you have to, because it's a requirement of your major, but why is psychology your major? What about this topic interests you so much that you would dedicate part of your higher education route to it?" Dr. D asked.

One girl spoke up "Well I'd like to understand why others do certain things in given situation, compared to what I would do in the same situation."

"I'd like to understand fear." said another

"I'd like to understand girls." said a guy. The class snickered at his comment while Dr. D just smiled "Trust me, as a 'girl' myself, no matter how psychologically apt you are, or become, that goal will never be attainable."

Marceline finally said "I'd like to learn it so then I can subconsciously read people. Then I can use whatever I find out against them." Dr. D walked over to Marceline's desk and high fived her. "I was waiting for someone to say that because that is exactly the reason why I first got into it!" She made her way back over to the teacher's desk "To finish the first day, I'm going to show you guys a short clip of one of my favorite beginner psychology videos. It has to do with what one of you mentioned, fear. Some may find it very true and some if they're as diabolical as Marceline and I, will find it quite hilarious." She smiled again as she started the video. It featured at first a bunch of people running away and then a loud voice screamed "FEAR". After its theatrical opening, the clip went on to state and prove that all fears are caused from a sense of uncertainty.

As it ended, Dr. D said "Now I know, most of you don't know what the rest of this semester will be like, or how much of a good teacher I will amount to be. But believe me when I say, I don't want any of you to fail this class. Hell, if you guys got all A's I would be thrilled. I want you to do well, so if you're having trouble understanding a topic, come talk to me. Don't fear me. I'll be more than willing to help. If you're having a situation, or even an overwhelming prior commitment for another class, I'll work with you. But you have to tell me. If I don't know, I can't help. At the same time, you must know, though I am extremely flexible, I do have a breaking point. I don't tolerate cheating. I can see if you are stressed and you're doing crazy work hours, but if you weren't even trying, I can tell."

Bonnie spoke up "So why do we have group tests then?"

"The group tests allow for socializing in the classroom which I feel in a psychology class is needed. It also prevents cheating on a large-scale, but if you come into class on test day, didn't study at all, just hoping to mooch all the answers off of your neighbor, that is cheating, I will notice and you will be reprimanded heavily for it." Dr. D answered, frowning slightly

Bonnie nodded "That makes sense." Dr. D clapped her hands together and smiled again "Okay, now to get off of that sour note, does anyone have any more questions? No?" She gazed around the room as she held her clasped hand to her chest. " My office hours start in about…" She gaged her watch "…15 minutes so, if you don't want to ask right now, you can when I get to my office. Sound good? Alright, well, off you go my beautiful caterpillars!"

Finn asked, puzzled "Caterpillars?" Many of the other students brushed it off and made way of leaving through the only door available.

"Why yes! Hopefully, by the end of this semester, you will all be butterflies, bursting out the seems with knowledge of psychology!" She said excitedly.

Finn smiled "I'm gonna like this class." Dr. D replied "I'm glad you thi nk that." At that he, Bonnie and Marceline left to just outside the classroom and watched Dr. D walk up the stairs to her office.

Bonnie said "She seems really fun and nice." Marceline nodded "Yeah one of the few teachers that I can say I potentially like."

"Yeah I like her style. I've never heard of a teacher doing group tests, even if the final is solitary, I like the group test idea because then it makes getting the topics easier…" Finn replied

Marceline teased "Ahh, I see, so you're just going to be snagging our answers for the tests then? Okay"

Finn laughed "No. I bet you guys will be snagging mine though."

"Pfff, the only answers I'd ask you for are on how to be a dorkwad." Bonnie replied.

Finn gasped and put his hand over his chest, feigning shock "…That hurts." Bonnie lightly punched him in the arm as she chuckled "You're such a drama king."

"And you m'lady are my drama queen." He said as he bowed. Blood rushed to her cheeks again as she had to fight back a smile and look away from the doubled over Finn before her. As dhe stood up, Marceline said "Well sorry to leave this oh so adorable flirting session, but I gotta head Chemistry 2 class. "

"Oh yeah you have that at like 12:45 huh? You should probably get going then, I'll see you later." Bonnie replied as Marceline began walking away. Finn hollered after her "See ya Marceline" Marceline made an abrupt wave goodbye and was gone. Finn turned back to Bonnie and said "Sooo, you have another class to be getting to too?"

"Nope. Actually I was going to Dr. Khadijah's office hours because I wanted to inquire a few questions…..You want to come?" Bonnie asked

Finn shrugged "Yea, I mean I don't have any more classes today, so I'll probably end up being bored in my dorm the rest of the day since none of my teachers assigned homework." Bonnie clapped her hands happily "Awesome! Well, let's be on our way." She walked up the stairs and Finn soon followed.

.

.

.

As the two made their way to Dr. D's office, they noticed a tall slightly hunched over man waiting outside. Bonnie thought that it must be another student so they stood behind him. Glancing back towards them and noticing the psychology book in Bonnie's arms, the man turned around and greeted them "Hello, uhh, I'm not a student. I'm another Biology teacher. I just needed to discuss some things with Dr. Johanna."

Bonnie replied, confused "Don't you mean Dr. Khadijah?"

"There are a lot of little known facts about 'Dr. Khadijah'. One of them is that she's actually got two different names. I met her back when she was going primarily by the name her mom gave her, Johanna. Khadijah is the name her dad gave her. She really has no preference of which you call her, she loves them both." The Biology teacher smiled.

"Oh… I wouldn't have guessed." Bonnie replied, a little shocked

Finn responded "Yeah, Dr. D is quite the mysterious cookie isn't she? She won't even tell us how old she is! And given how young she looks and her achievements, that's like the first question you would want to ask!"

The biology teacher chuckled "She won't tell you?" Finn and Bonnie shook their heads. The biology teacher just laughed as he shook his head and looked to the door of Dr. D's office. Bonnie perked up and tapped the man on the shoulder "Not too be rude, but may I ask who you are exactly?"

"Oh I am Dr. Terry Yen. Dr. D and I finished our bachelor's degrees together." Dr. Yen replied. As they shook hands, the door of Dr.D's office opened and another student from Psychology class came out "Thank you for listening Dr. D. I gotta get home now."

"Okay, you have a safe drive home, Kendra." Dr. D waved to the girl as she left. Then she turned to the three that were outside her door. She smiled coyly at Dr. Yen "What are you doing here, T?" Dr. Yen stepped a little closer to her and then whispered something inaudible to Bonnie and Finn in her ear. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second and set onto Dr. Yen as he pulled away and leaned against the wall. She raised her eyebrow at him as a smile crept to her face again. Dr. Yen nodded, staring into her eyes. She turned to Bonnie and Finn, awaiting for one of them to say their reason for their visit. Bonnie jolted a bit, she had been studying the two teachers interaction carefully before she noticed Dr. D staring at her, and said "Oh! Umm, well I had a few questions for you, but Dr. Yen has been waiting longer than us, so he should go first."

"Oh no. What Dr. Yen and I have to talk about is going to take a much,…" Dr. D started as she looked over to Dr. Yen "longer to work out. I'm sure your questions won't take as long so you can go first. Come on in!" She gestured for them to follow her into her office. Bonnie and Finn took seats in the two comfy chairs that stood before Dr. D's desk. Dr. Yen decided to stand near one of her bookcases, taking one of the books out and flipping through it. Dr. D eyed him as she sat down in her chair but then rested her orbs of blue surrounding brown on her two students before her.

"So what questions do you have? I'll try to answer them as best I can." She looked to Finn.

Finn shook his head "Oh I don't have any questions…yet. I'm just a tag-a-long." Dr.D nodded and then looked to Bonnie, interlocking her fingers as she waited for a response.

Bonnie replied "Well, its more like one question, but I know it will spur a bunch of other questions. I wanted you to describe ESP to me. I was reading about it in the book but I got kind of confused on the validity of it. I don't really believe in it, but I wanted to understand why those who do, do believe in it."

"Ah haha, I have an read ahead of the class reader don't I? You're talking to a believer right now." Dr. D smiled.

Bonnie chuckled "Oh! That's even better! Could you explain it, then?"

Dr. D started "Well ESP is extrasensory perception. It is the ability of getting information without the use of the five known senses also known as the sixth sense. Usually people who believe in ESP, know someone who has this ability or they have this ability themselves."

"Oh so you have this ability or do you know someone who does?" Bonnie asked

Dr. D answered " To an extent, I have it. But it's not as powerful as my dad's. My dad can have a dream and it'll happen the next day. Or he'll get a feeling about something and though it may take a while, it will happen. I get dreams and feelings too, but they don't happen quite as much compared to my dad."

Bonnie paused and then questioned "But how are these feelings? What are the dreams? Could you explain that to me?"

"Well the feelings are just an inert 'feeling' that you have. Like for me, I can usually tell when something is going to go bad. I'll look around and something, I don't know what, but it's something that just doesn't feel right, and I'll say something bad is going to happen. Usually something bad does happen. As for the dreams, I can't really explain them, it's better understandable with an experience. Back in my bachelor's degree, when I was doing as you are now, taking the first semester of Psychology, the teacher had been going over ESP. In the past three weeks, we had taken two tests and he hadn't returned them until that day. I got 100% on both. What was funny was over the weekend, I had a dream that I would get all points on two of the same tests. I wasn't sure which tests, though now that I think about it, I should have figured it was Psychology because that was the only class that I was awaiting the results of two tests for. I told my teacher about my dream, because he didn't believe in ESP, and he was slightly surprised and said it was pretty interesting. I surely didn't change his mind, but I did give him something to think about. I'm doing the same with you. I'm not trying to change your mind, just giving you something to consider. If ESP weren't true, didn't exist, how do you explain those who are able to find things out about people they don't even know? How is it that some people like my dad and I are able to tell when something is wrong? How about you come back with a speculation , idea or explanation tomorrow or Wednesday, and we can have a little banter about it, hmm?" Dr. D finished as her gaze lingered over to Dr. Yen, who had moved to the couch that was near her office door and was staring at her intently.

Bonnie smiled and nodded "Yeah, okay. I'll come back on Wednesday. Thanks Dr. D." She and Finn rose from their chairs and walked over to the door. "You're welcome! I'll see you then!." She called out as her two students left her office, letting the door close quietly behind them. As soon as it was shut, Bonnie and Finn heard a click, which signified the locking of the door. Their confused eyes darted to each other as they moved a little away from the door, so they couldn't be seen in its window and began eavesdropping on the conversation between Dr. D and Dr. Yen.

"That took longer than I expected." Dr. Yen started. Some chair movement and footsteps were then heard. "I'm sorry, but you know that I like to give the most extensive answers to my students. If my answers are too dry or short, they might not get what I want them too." Dr. D replied apologetically. More movement sounds were heard but they sounded more muffled, like someone sitting. Bonnie figured that Dr. D had taken a seat next to Dr. Yen on the couch.

Dr. Yen responded "It doesn't even matter now…" A short pause occurred, followed by Dr. D saying "No, Terr! I'm holding office hours right now. That's why I didn't answer when you told me out in the hall. What if a student comes in?!"

"Johanna…" Dr. Yen replied in a husky tone. More movement was heard but neither Finn nor Bonnie could figure what kind. "…you should know from our college days that only 2 or 3 students come into office hours on the first day, and they come in at the beginning…" More movement was heard. Dr. D replied in a slight warning tone "Terry…" Bonnie raised her eyebrows as she looked at Finn who's face remained indifferent.

"Shutup." Dr. Yen replied jokingly. Finn shot Bonnie a surprised look. Just as they started hearing Dr.D's response, a security guard noticed them crouched outside her door. He asked if they were waiting for her and when they replied no, he told them to leave her premises or risk being taken to the security office so, as to follow orders, they left to Burger King. The two ordered food and then sat at a table to discuss their findings.

"Can you believe that?!" Bonnie interjected.

Finn shook his head "We can't be sure of what we heard. It could have been something else."

Bonnie said slightly annoyed "Like what? Think about it, Finn! Did you see how they looked at each other in the hall? Those weren't looks you give to colleague, even if you've known them for a long time."

"Yeah but it could be different for them. They could be REALLY close." Finn answered as he took a bite of his burger.

Bonnie shook her head "No. Trust me, I've had looks like that thrown my way and I know exactly what they mean…"

"Hehe, you talking about me again, Bel?" a voice said as a man approached Bonnie's chair from behind.

"Speak of the devil," Bonnie mutter under her breath as she rolled her eyes. She turned around and sarcastically greeted him with a half-smile "Hi, Brad. How you doing?"

Brad replied, lust interlaced in his tone "I'm a lot better now." This time Bonnie let him see her eyes roll and he just chuckled. His gaze moved to Finn who was sitting across from Bonnie. He frowned "What's this? You held a contest where the winner got a date with you and this guy won. Looks more like a loser to me."

"It's nice to see you too Brad." Finn smiled

Bonnie replied "He's a longtime friend of mine, not a loser. And I beg your pardon, but we're trying to have lunch here." She stuffed a fry into her mouth and looked up at him.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave. And by the way, you don't have to beg for my pardon. I can make you beg for _other_ things though." He leaned closer to her face, staring into her eyes suggestively. Finn's blood began to boil as he used everything in his power to keep from punching Brad in the nose. He pushed his fries all around his plate, too frustrated to eat. Bonnie's face became stone cold as she pushed Brad's shoulder hard. "LEAVE." She said angrily. He walked away with a goofy smile on his face. Just before he completely left, he hollered back "Don't forget tomorrow, freshmeat!"

"Finally he's gone." Finn sighed, letting his built up frustration out in deep breaths. Bonnie replied "Yeah…what's happening tomorrow?"

Finn swallowed another fry and said "Oh, tomorrow, after my General Biology class, Brad's taking me in for my training for the football team."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Bonnie answered happily.

Finn shrugged "I guess. I mean the downside is that Brad's the one training me."

Bonnie responded knowingly " Ahhhh, he does put a damper on things. But it'll be okay. Who do you have for Gen Bio?"

He pondered for a second "I'm not too sure, but I think it's actually Dr. Yen that we saw in Dr. D's office…"

"What?!" Bonnie lit up like a Christmas tree. Finn became a little apprehensive "Uhhh… I don't like the look on your face."

Bonnie grinned widely, excitingly concocting a plan in her brain. "That means you could study him for me! You know, watch his interactions with others, maybe some of the female persuasion. Ask him some roundabout questions about his love life, hint a little about Dr. D and report back to me what you find out…"

"But we aren't even sure if it was an affair! What if they're both single or better yet dating!?" Finn protested.

"But they can't be. Didn't you notice what was on Dr. D's ring finger when she was waving to that Kendra girl? A wedding ring! And as far as I could tell, Dr. Yen wasn't wearing one." Bonnie replied.

Finn sat back as he frowned, not noticing he was leaned over in the first place. He pondered Bonnie's proposition.

Bonnie pleaded with him "PLLEEEASE?" She pouted and made the biggest, saddest eyes you ever did see.

Finn stared at her sympathetically and caved "Fine… I'll do it, but this better not become a continuous thing."

"Maybe it will. Maybe it won't. We'll just have to wait and see." She took a bite of her hamburger.

Finn sighed "Ughh… great."

* * *

**A/N:**

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DID YOU LIKE IT?

Did this make up a little for the long wait you had to endure?

If it did, I'm glad. If it didn't, I so sorry! T_T

Well Bonnie and Finn have got a mystery on their hands. An assignment on the first day too! Bummer. My college wouldn't do that to me, at least not in fall or spring. Summer they will.

What will Finn observe from Dr. Hoang? What will happen during Finn's training?

Brad's obviously got a bone to pick with him but who knows. Oh wait...I do! ^_^

*sniff sniff* Do you guys *sniff sniff* smell that? It think it's a *sniff sniff* a ... DRAMABOMB!

Lol I'm such a dork.

Anyway, REVIEW please! I love you guys' reviews.

I'll be seeing you in Chapter... 6... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!,

Spazzaye


	6. Biology and Deceit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.**

HEY GUYS! So I know this took a while to get out and I still haven't up dated FUTBG, but LISTEN! I have to rewrite the whole 6th chapter for this and that story because my laptop freaked out on me and I lost it all. So disheartening. Plus I've had some pretty bad family issues come up so I've been dealing with that too. I'M SO SORRY THOUGH! I hope you like this chapter though. You finally get to 'know' Clint on a deeper level.

AND a special thanks to I am Red Bull for being my beta reader. You're an awesome guy!

* * *

Finn awoke the next morning around 8:00. He panicked a bit, but then remembered that it was Tuesday and he only had Biology I which started at 11:00 am and Algebra which started at 9:30. So he snoozed until about 8:45, took a 15 minute shower, got dressed and was off to class. He made sure to get there at least 20 minutes early since he was a little late yesterday. Algebra class went by quickly and soon he was off to Biology I. He was a little apprehensive what would happen, more so of what he would find out.

_"Jeez, I know I'm supposed to be doing this as a favor to Bonnie but what if things turn bad?"_ He thought as he sat in the nearly full classroom waiting for the teacher. He was late.

_"What if it turns out they are having an affair, and that Dr. D, isn't the only one? What if…" _he pondered. This is when Dr. Yen strolled in, not looking even the slightest bit apologetic for making his students wait 7 minutes for his arrival.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Terry Yen, but you can just call me Dr. Terr. I know I am a bit late, I usually am and I apologize for that, but I don't think you'll mind too much." Finn watched Dr. Terr attentively, just as Bonnie asked, for any lingering stray looks to any girls in the classroom but there were none.

"Because this is such a huge class, I won't ask you to introduce yourself or anything, I'm not too great with names, better with faces, so come to office hours whenever you need help or something like that. Anyway, let's talk about the syllabus…" He explained everything they needed to know in explicit detail about the course, though it was a little hard to understand him sometimes with his accent.

"Alright, I'll tell you a little about myself. I have my M.D. which is why you call me Dr., I have lived here for about 20 years now and when I say here, I mean the United States. I've made plenty of friends, especially with other faculty, teachers, as some of you may know since it seems I have a few from her class," He gestured towards Finn "I am very good friends with Dr. Khadijah Diouf, I've known her for quite a while…." He smiled to himself, drifting off to reminisce. A girl perked up . It turned out to be the girl Dr. D had seen before Bonnie yesterday "Would you be willing to tell us anything about her?"

Dr. Terr chuckled " Hehe, there's not really any point. She already told me she'd give me hell if I told you guys anything too revealing."

Half the class groaned. Dr. Terr smiled "Jeez, I didn't know so many of you were taking her class and mine. Definitely worthy of telling her later…"

The lingering later caught Finn's attention. He made note to ask him a few questions after class. Dr. Terr continued on in describing what biology was , especially the first year

"As you go on in life, you will always be coming back to the basic principles of biology that you shall learn from taking this semester. So I recommend that you learn this well, if you do, you will do well in all other biology related classes, I guarantee it. Now because I'm feeling nice today, I'll let you go early today, Thursday is when things will hit the fan." He smiled mischievously at the class, as they began rustling their things together. Finn and the girl stayed behind after everyone left. Dr. Terr propped himself up on the teacher's desk, gesturing who would start first. Since Finn's questions were a little more intimate, he decided to let the girl first. "Good choice. A gentleman always let's the lady go first…" Finn mentally rolled his eyes _"If what me and Bonnie heard yesterday is anything more, I don't want to be taking gentleman advice from you."_

The girl started "Hello My name is Kendra. And yes I am one of the students Dr. D saw yesterday. If you don't mind my asking, where are you from? You're accent is quite interesting."

"I am from Japan originally. You think it's interesting too? Dr.D loves it and thinks its funny at the same time. She likes to mimic me." He smirked.

"Are you sure you can't tell us ANYTHING about her? I don't mean to pry, but some students like to know a least a little bit about their teacher's backstory." Kendra pleaded.

Dr. Terr pondered "Well I guess I could tell you that we graduated Med's school just 3 years ago and that I am 29."

Kendra looked confused "How would that help me?"

"Well just compare how I look to Dr. D and you'll have your answer." He smiled again at her as she gave him another puzzled look and walked away.

Dr. Terr then turned to Finn "Ahh, the tag-along guy, you got some questions for me?"

Finn paused, slightly offended, but then said "When you said you'd tell Dr. D later, if you don't mind my asking, what did you mean? You visited her yesterday no?"

"Really weird question but I'll answer. My and Dr. D's offices are almost right across from each other, which was really funny when we first found out. Purely coincidence. We see each other every day anyway though so if I don't see her in her office during the day, I'll end up finding her later on in the evening or at night for sure. She's always in there. She doesn't know how to take breaks."

"That would mean you're here late at night too though. Must be heavy on your wife." Finn set up his word trap, as he crossed his arms.

Dr. Terr laughed lightly "Heh, my WIFE stays here more than I do, so it's harder on me than her."

"Oh but…" Finn eyed Dr. Terr's hands. No ring on either ring finger "You're not wearing a wedding band though."

Dr. Terr glanced at his hands and said "You're pretty observant! No I don't wear it. To me, that's just a material thing, I don't need it as a token to show my wife I love her. I just show it, you know. She wears hers though, but more so for the reason, that if she doesn't a lot of guys flirt with her and she doesn't like it. Heck I don't like it"

Finn nodded as a light bulb went off in his head, everything had become clear. He thanked Dr. Terr for his time and walked out of the classroom towards the girl dorms, in the hopes that Bonnie was in hers. Luckily she was and she greeted him confused.

"Hey Finn! I thought you had class for another…" She took a look at her watch "Half an hour?"

"Yeah, but Dr. Terr let us out early." Finn replied as he let himself in "Where's Marceline?"

Bonnie said "Oh she'll be out of class soon, I'm going to be meeting her at the swimming pool for practice." Finn then became all too aware of Bonnie's bikini clad body. She was dressed in a red, white and blue starred one-piece that REALLY outlined her hourglass figure. He had to hold back the desire to stare, when he quickly remembered the reason he had come so urgently. "Well I got some info."

"Oh yeah, I sent you on that mission to find what the jig was with Dr. Yen." She grabbed a towel to wrap around herself, took a seat on her bed and gestured for him to do the same. He did so hesitantly, making sure to be a comfortable distance from the bare skin of her knee which the towel was not long enough to cover.

"Well from what I got from him today, I think it confirms your suspicions." Finn started

Bonnie frowned "I was afraid you might say that. You looked a little aggravated when you came in. What did you find out?"

"Dr. Terr has a wife, he just doesn't wear his wedding ring. And supposedly, his wife is always here on campus, so he stays here too in his office, which is almost directly across from Dr. D's who also is always in her office."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows "Wow. This is like classic case cheating. Wife goes to work all the time, husband starts feeling abandoned, and starts messing around with some chick at his job who may or may not know he is with someone already."

"That's my problem. I've been thinking of how on earth Dr. D would have knowledge of this and be okay with it and I just can't imagine it." Finn replied as he furrowed his forehead in concentration. " Yeah I can't see her doing that."

"But they're supposedly good friends. If that is the case, he would have had to invite her to the wedding." Bonnie answered. Finn shook his head "But if he had an enduring affection for her, they have known each other for a while, 11 years at least, he might not have wanted to invite her there thinking he was sealing his fate."

Bonnie smiled "Haha, you speak as if from experience..." Finn finally met her eyes and stared at her imploringly. He tried to communicate a mask of feeling to her but her orbs sent him back a message of confusion. "Finn?..." She began but was interrupted by the opening of the dorm door, none other than Marceline. She paused in the door frame "Whoa, who died?"

Bonnie stood up abruptly "No one, me and Finn were just talking about paper topics and his went on more of a sour note, that's all." She snuck a glance at Finn, to tell him she would explain later. Marceline shrugged " Well I got to change. How about I meet you over there?" Bonnie nodded curtly and walked in the direction of the dorm entrance and fitness center as Finn followed closely behind her.

"Why'd you lie to Marceline? She should know about this..." Finn questioned.

Bonnie sighed "I think Marceline really connected with Dr. D. Troubling her with this might make her loose her idolization and I wouldn't want to do that." Finn nodded in understanding. As they reached the massive fitness center, they unfortunately found Brad standing outside, apparently waiting for Finn. Bonnie rolled her eyes, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

"Hello Bel. You are looking mighty delicious today." He smirked as he watched her eyes roll in the back of her head again.

"You know, I love it when you do that. It makes me think of a different situation where you would be doing the same thing, only due to pleasure." His smirk grew when he saw Bonnie blush slightly and cower just a bit. Finn took the lead, standing in front of Bonnie.

Brad scoffed at the maneuver "Oh, freshmeat. Didn't see you there. You're like an hour early for training though."

"Oh I am? Then what are you doing here?" Finn narrowed his eyes.

Brad replied "Well, I know when the swim team starts their practice, so I thought I might stop by." He took a leisurely glance at Bonnie and a now joining Marceline. Marceline looked at him in disgust as she ushered Bonnie inside, standing in between her and Brad as they passed. Bonnie turned back and called "You coming, Finn?" Finn nodded, following them inside and giving Brad a a death glare since he too followed.

As soon as their swim coach spotted them, she called Marceline and Bonnie over to explain the strange visitor, Finn. She had already knew who Brad was, and wasn't too keen on having him in there but there was no way she could make him leave, so she told him quite rudely to sit in the bleachers. She then made an announcement "Hello again girls! We did great last year, bringing the gold, thanks to our two star swimmers Marceline and Bonnie! But without the rest of you they couldn't have met it too far, so as to treat you, I'm making this practice for leisure purposes. Fun if you will. Go on have some!"

"Really? Do you think our friend could join us?" Bonnie asked. The swim coach glanced at Brad who sat up high enough in the bleachers not to hear.

Marceline intervened "No, definitely not him. The other one that came in with us. His name is Finn."

The coach looked around to find Finn standing up against a wall, glancing back and forth from Brad to the girls. She walked over and said "I see you know the story between those three."

"Yes, I do ma'am..." Finn replied, he glanced at her but then returned to Brad.

"Well Marcie and Bonnie would like you to join them in their leisure swim that I'm letting them have today. I'll keep watch on him, don't you worry. You can go buy a swimming suit from the desk right near the men's locker room where you would change into them." She noted. He took her directions and returned in a red-blue and white speedo. As soon as he emerged, gasps from the many blushing girls of the swim team were heard, Marceline's whistling as she said "Woop, woop! Sexyy!" Soon enough there was an eruption of laughter that came from the bleachers.

"You look ridiculous! Aww man! Made me regret leaving my phone in my room." Brad gasped through laughs. Finn jumped into the water, along with Bonnie, Marceline and the rest of the team. They played a lot of games, having a magnitude of fun. Finn usually stayed around Bonnie and Marceline, mainly Bonnie, poking fun at her occasionally. They had so much fun that they even forgot that Brad had come, and when they looked to the bleachers, he was no longer there.

An hour had passed and Finn stated that he really needed to go to football training, much to the dismay of the team, especially Bonnie. As he went back to change, he looked in the locker he had previously placed his clothes in, to find they were missing. He proceeded to check through all the lockers, just in case he forgot which locker he had placed them. In this panic, he found a note that stated "You'll find you're clothes and football gear in the football headquarters. Hehe, -Brad" Finn quickly crushed the note as he realized what Brad had tricked him into doing. Either he could dash home to get more clothes and risk the whole campus seeing him or he could go to FHQ and have the whole football team see him. He figured that the rest of the players had to go through some stupid initiation too, so they wouldn't be as judgmental. He decided not to let Brad have the satisfaction of his shame, so he followed the arrows Brad had so dubiously placed that would lead him to his clothes with his head held high. He got laughed and pointed at by almost everyone except Matthew who just shook his head. When he found his clothes, he speedily put them on, finally relieving the awkwardness he felt. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but that didn't change the fact that Brad needed to and would pay. Heavily.

* * *

**A/N:**

SOOOOOO

Hey,

was it an okay chapter? Yes? No? Maybe so? Please tell me in reviews.

I know, I know. I've been a total jerkface for not updating my stories any sooner, especially since I updated them every week before. I will try my hardest but I'm not saying when I will get it done. Something always messes up my plans when I do that.

Keeping my fingers crossed that you guys don't hate me,

Spazzaye


End file.
